


Никогда не уходи

by tier_wolf



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пост_четвертая_серия</p>
    </blockquote>





	Никогда не уходи

**Author's Note:**

> пост_четвертая_серия

Эсбо бьет его с каким-то непривычным наслаждением. Он ведь дрался и раньше, он прекрасно знает, что это такое, ему ли не знать. Но никогда раньше не было этого сладкого оборванного звона внутри, как в момент, когда он впечатывает ботинок под ребра Джорджу. Тот хрипло смеется в ответ вперемешку с судорожным кашлем. Просто смеется и лежит на полу, пытаясь обнять ботинки Дэна. Где-то на этом моменте пора по-настоящему испугаться и уйти. Сбежать, нестись, сбивая дыхание, куда подальше. Но Дэну пьяняще хорошо и он продолжает. Он бьет, не думая о последствиях, о полиции, обо всей своей жизни, которую собирается окончательно пустить под откос. 

И выматывается быстрее, чем мог бы предположить. 

Он садится на пыльный ковер рядом с Джорджем и отвечает злым взглядом на его улыбку. У Джорджа разбиты губы и весь рот в крови, а он скалится как сумасшедший и смотрит на Дэна довольным поплывшим взглядом.   
— Давай, ведь хочешь же, — подначивает он. Говорит еле-еле и тут же проводит языком по зубам, явно проверяя их целостность.   
— Что? — непонимающе хмурится Дэн. Напоследок еще раз тычет ботинком, уже не бьет, просто задевает нарочно, поудобнее устраиваясь на полу.   
— Дэн-нииис, дееетка, — нараспев произносит Джордж. Приподнимается на локтях с хриплым болезненным вздохом, и уже абсолютно другим, серьезным, совсем не глумливым тоном, зовет: — Дэннис.   
— Какого хуя тебе еще надо? — срывается Эсбо. Едва удерживается, чтобы не врезать Джорджу в очередной раз по лицу, и впечатывает кулак в ковер, пачкая грязно-серый ворс кровью — своей и Гога.   
— Я совсем не обиделся, Дэнниииис, — мурлычет Джордж. Эсбо надеется, что сломал ему ребра. И одновременно знает, что не сломал, и никогда не сможет, сколько бы ни старался. Он слишком глубоко вляпался во все это, слишком сросся с Джорджем, чтобы навредить ему по-настоящему. И это особенно страшно.   
Никто не придет спасти Эсбо, вытащить из этой дыры, никто не убьет свихнувшегося к чертям Гога, не размажет его по стенке, остается только ждать, когда Гог сдохнет сам, отравится своим ядом и отправится прямиком в преисподнюю.   
— Я был виноват перед тобой, Дэннис, — продолжает свой монолог Джордж. Он хрипит и слизывает кровь с губ, и смотрит невменяемым взглядом, где зрачки затапливают всю радужку. — Но теперь ты простил меня, правда, детка?  
— Пошел ты, — отзывается Эсбо, чувствуя, как застревает в горле колючий комок. — Пошел ты нахуй, Гог, пошел ты нахуй, — с истерикой в голосе повторяет он, держа Джорджа за плечи. Тот позволяет себя трясти, только скользит ладонями по предплечьям и груди Эсбо, почти бессильным, удивительно похожим на ласку жестом.   
— Как же ты заебал, — безнадежно, устало шепчет Дэн, и прижимается лбом ко лбу Джорджа, чтобы касаться его щеки кончиком носа, чтобы зажмуриться и не смотреть в глаза ни в коем случае. 

Ему и в голову не приходит, что Джордж будет его целовать. Липкими от крови, занемевшими разбитыми губами.   
Дэннис не отвечает, испуганно замерший, опустошенный, не понимающий, куда подевались все нормальные чувства — отвращение, злость.   
— Тшш, все хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — шепчет ему Гог. Обнимает нелепо и неправильно, царапает кончиками пальцев коротко остриженный затылок. По-хорошему, нужно въехать ему кулаком под ребра, но Дэн прижимается щекой к его шее, ощущает тепло под ладонями, вдыхает привычный запах, и не может заново разозлиться. Ему хочется реветь, когда тихое бесконечное "хорошо" плавно переходит в монотонное "ты не уйдешь Дэн не уйдешь никуда не уйдешь".   
— Ты больной, — шепчет он в лицо Джорджу, и Джордж улыбается. Очень мягко. Очень-очень мягко, совсем по-детски, и Эсбо передергивается от этой окровавленной улыбки. 

Скорее от нее, чем от того, что руки Гога расстегивают его джинсы. 

Конечно же, у него не стоит. И Джордж на секунду изумленно замирает, теряется, как будто ожидал ощутить в ладони напряженный член, как будто думал, что Дэна может возбудить весь этот невменяемый спектакль.  
— Перестань, — просит Эсбо. Но Джордж не слушает. Медленно моргает белесыми ресницами и продолжает ласкать холодными сухими пальцами. А потом медленно склоняется к Эсбо и сжимает зубы на изгибе шеи, ровно там, где под воротом футболки шея переходит в плечо. И у Эсбо встает. Джордж удовлетворенно мурлычет, притирается всем телом, шипит от боли, но не отстраняется.   
— Ты хочешь, — произносит он. И Дэн понимает, что впервые Гог говорит то, что хочет сказать, без подтекста, без скрытой угрозы. Сухая констатация факта. — Ты хочешь, Дэн, сделай...  
Пальцы Эсбо скользят по короткому колючему ежику светлых волос, но оттащить Джорджа от себя у него не получается. 

Впрочем, он отстраняется сам, раньше, чем Эсбо успевает найти выход.   
Джордж смотрит на него этим своим полусумасшедшим взглядом, и тащит в разбитый рот свои же собственные пальцы, указательный и средний, по самые костяшки. Потом показывает их Эсбо, мокрые от слюны вперемешку с кровью, и заводит руку за спину. У него тонкое, до отвращения хрупкое на вид запястье, и неровно обстриженные ногти. Когда он успел расстегнуть собственные джинсы, Дэн не имеет ни малейшего понятия. 

Это все мерзко, мать же вашу, это должно быть мерзко, — говорит он себе. Но Джордж дрочит ему одной рукой, а другой в том же ритме трахает себя, болезненно скривившись, и Дэну нравится.   
— Я хочу, — соглашается он, не узнавая собственный голос, и чувствует под ладонью как вздрагивает горло Джорджа от беззвучного смеха. Он сжимает пальцы и давит, пока не остается только неровное лихорадочное биение пульса. Вот так совсем хорошо.   
Гог выворачивается из джинсов мучительно долго, как будто едва владеет своим телом. Эсбо не раздевается вообще — на нем все еще шнурованные ботинки, которые превратят процесс в целую эпопею.   
— Как ты меня заебал, — зло проговаривает он, затаскивая Джорджа к себе на колени. Впивается пальцами в широко разведенные бедра, удерживая на месте, и толкается вверх, бесполезно проезжаясь головкой члена по чужой заднице.   
Джордж не сопротивляется. Он смотрит пустым равнодушным взглядом куда-то в стену за спиной Эсбо. Наплевать.   
Дэннис придерживает член у основания, старательно натягивая Джорджа на себя, но это безумно узко, неудобно, невозможно. Он толкается вверх, понимая, что ничего нахрен не может поделать с этими напряженно сжатыми мышцами, что они двое выбрали самую нелепую позу, что Гог висит у него на шее, невменяемый и явно не соображающий, что делает.   
А потом Джордж с длинным вздохом расслабляется в его руках, и тут же выгибается, мазнув по скуле короткими волосами. Он не кричит, но безнадежно скулит сквозь зубы, как злой побитый пес. А Эсбо охуительно узко и тепло внутри, и он не останавливается, не хочет останавливаться, он хочет трахаться, вышибая из Джорджа вот именно такие болезненные стоны. 

Потому что Джордж, уткнувшийся ему в шею, без своих безумных ледяных взглядов, блеклых ресниц, вдруг перестает быть страшным. Даже когда вцепляется зубами в плечо. 

Эсбо давит ладонью ему на затылок, чтобы не вздумал поднять голову, отстраниться, и посмотреть.   
— Не уходи, Дэни, не уходи, не уходи, — шепчет ему Джордж. Совершенно ни к месту, и настолько нормальным, без капли насмешки, без ленивого растягивания гласных, голосом, что у Эсбо холодок проходит по спине. Этого тона он не слышал уже несколько лет. Уже и отчаялся услышать когда-то. 

— Я не ухожу, — отзывается он, сглатывая подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. 

И Джордж смеется. Поднимает голову и смотрит в упор, страшно, издевательски, торжествующе улыбаясь.   
— Конечно, нет, Дэни, — хрипит он, подаваясь навстречу движению бедер Эсбо, вздрагивая от боли, и едва дыша. — Тебе некуда идти, детка, конечно, нет...  
Оргазм получается размыто-долгим и по-настоящему выматывающим. Эсбо смаргивает непрошенные слезы и отталкивает Джорджа злым тычком в плечо — Джордж сворачивается на ковре там же, где упал. Смотрит из-под ресниц на судорожно одевающегося Эсбо.   
У Дэна дрожат руки под этим взглядом, он гремит пряжкой ремня, хватает со стола сигареты, роняет их на пол, хватается за голову, как молитву повторяя тихое отчаянное "блядьблядьблядь". Он пятится к двери, не зная, может ли бросить Гога одного, но понимая, что панически боится остаться, как будто наедине с мертвым телом в одной комнате, с восставшим мертвецом, насмешливым и абсолютно, на всю голову, съехавшим.   
Как никогда страшным. 

Эсбо останавливается только внизу, замирает в дверях, пытаясь отдышаться.   
Ласковое и безумное "Я приду за тобой, Дэни" преследует его через все лестничные пролеты, хотя Джордж в этот момент точно не в состоянии кричать.


End file.
